Glenn
Pokem Biography Hometown: Driftveil City Age: 10 Gender: Male Friends: [[Sean (Unova)|Sean]], [[Mick (Unova)|Mick]], Ash, Cilan, Iris, Drayden (Teacher), Hugh, Christopher, Georgia. History Past At the age of 9, Glenn started developing a drive to battle with Pokémon with his friends Mick and Sean. However, his drive to always win made him a bully who picked on those he saw as weaker than him, such as Mick. One day, he learned Sean’s dad would lend them Pokémon and challenged Mick who ran off. He had a practice battle with Sean using Patrat against Blitzle and won, but pushed them both too hard. When Mick returned using Ash’s Pikachu and Krokorok, Sean lent him Scolipede and Seismitoad. Ignoring Sean’s battle advice, Glenn soon lost, which enrage him. His attempt to punch Mick was stopped by Ash and Sean getting upset with him helped him realize his behavior was poor. Apologizing to them after healing Seismitoad and Scolipede with Cilan repaired their friendship. After watching Ash defeat and capture Krokorok, the boys vowed to become great Pokémon trainers themselves. Becoming a Trainer Half a year after the Unova League, Glenn turned 10 in April along with Sean and Mick and were visited by Bianca, Professor Juniper’s new assistant to receive their starter Pokémon. However, as Tepig, Glenn’s original choice, was already claimed before she arrived by a girl named Nannette, he was willing to give Snivy to Sean as he and Mick didn't want a grass starter for their first Pokemon. He later obtained a Charmander from an actress who fired it after it messed up and learned of the boys issue. He later had his first official trainer battle against Sean's Snivy and tied. He then took a trip with his friends to a resort to enjoy hot springs and hot sand baths, when they encountered a group of wild Sandile. Mick had wanted one for a long time so he begged Glenn and Sean to help him catch one, which they did after hours of digging under the sand since Charmander scared them away. He later caught a Sewaddle as his first capture and decided to capture more Pokemon. Kalos Trip Having heard of Mega Evolution from Professor Juniper, Glenn bought a plane ticket to Lumiose City and met Professor Sycamore their. He received a Mega Charizardite X and Y but was told he needed a Key Stone to use them. So he was told to head to Shalour City to speak with Gurkinn and Korrina about inheriting one. Along the way he caught a Helioptile and discovered a weird glowing rock in the cave. He managed to earn a Key Stone after narrowly defeating Korrina's Mega Lucario in a unofficial gym battle using his whole team as agreed. He later evolved his Helioptile using a Sun Stone he got from a Hiker who was interested in his shiny rock and wanted it. Having no further business in Kalos, Glenn returned to Unova, but with a new goal to beat the gym leaders and win the Unova League. Unova Conquest Glenn returned to Striation City by plane to challenge its Gym. His Charmander used Dig to defeat Chili's Pansear to earn Glenn the Trio Badge. He then faced Bugsy and defeated him and Leavanny using Charmander, causing it to evolve into Chameleon and learning Flamethrower. He later caught a wild Braviary on Route 4 and used it to defeat Skyla's Emolga and earn his third badge. He later lost a gym match to Clay's Excadrill despite an early lead and was told by Clay he grew overconfident from his early wins. To get back his wounded pride, Glenn trained at Don Georges gym and taught his Pokemon new moves to beat Clay's team and win the fourth badge. He later fought Skyla in an Air battle and won using Heliolisk, Tyrantrum, and Braviary, earning the Jet Badge. He later fought against Mick in the World Tournament Junior Cup using Charmeleon. During the battle against Mick's Pikachu, Chameleon evolved into Charizard and dealt serious damage, but was unable to Mega Evolve for some reason, leaving it vulnerable to a Gigavolt Havoc Z-Move from Pikachu, losing the finals. Alder, who was one of the announcers, told in private to Glenn that he didn't fully trust Charizard to win due to its type disadvantage so Glenn decided to camp with Charizard to bond with it. Later, they successfully mega evolved into its X form and won against Georgia's Beartic in a battle. He later faced off against and won against Brycens Cryogonal with Charizard and won his sixth Freeze badge. He then had a training session with Drayden and faced off against a Mega Latios whom befriended Drayden with Mega Charizard Y and lost, but later used his X form and won by trusting Charizard instead of type advantages. He then received the Legend Badge as the battle was his final trial by Drayden. He finally earned his 8th badge from Marlon after defeating Mantine with Heliolisk. He later participated in the Clubsplosion for training in preparation for the Unova League. He knew fighting types would be the most common so he chose to use a newly evolved Beartic whom learned Aerial Ace to have an advantage. He managed to win against a Conkeldurr and Hitmonlee, but lost to Sean's Serperior in the semi-finals. He later went on a catching spree to be prepared for any challenge in the Unova League, where he caught a Bisharp, Scolipede, Dewott, Boldore, Drapion, and Haxorus. Unova League He participated in the annual Vertress Conference. He faced off against Burgundy in the first round. His Heliolisk easily defeated her Dewott using a Glare, Rain Dance, and Thunder combo. He then faced Christopher in the 3rd Round after winning his second round match easily off-screen. His Braviary defeated Galvantula but lost to Eelektross. His Hydreigon managed to turn things around by allowing a Thunder to hit so it could power up a Thunder Fang to win. Glenn then faced Georgia in the top 8. His Braviary managed to defeat her Vaniluxe easily, but lost to a Guillotine from Bisharp whom would also defeat Charizard. Deciding to take a chance, Glenn used his new Hydreigon who paralyzed Bisharp with Thunder Wave to defeat it with Dragon Rush. He soon defeated Beartic using a Fire Blast to advance to the next round, but had to go to a nurse after being punched by a sore losing Georgia. He later watched Nannete lose to Hugh easily and was saddened she decided to leave town early. He then battled against Sean in the Semifinals. Though losing his sewaddle, Boldore, and Drapio easily to Sean’s new mythical Pokémon Genesect, he set up a hazard field of Sticky Web, Stealth Rock, and Toxic Spikes. Using Scolipedes speed boost and swords dance to power up immensely, Glenn had it use Baton Pass to transfer its upgrades states to Charizard whom mega Evolved into its X form and defeated Sean’s entire team. Though Serperior used Contrary and Leaf Storm to power up and nearly defeat Charizard, he used Dragon claw to catch its tail and defeat it with a close range Flamethrower advancing Glenn to the Finals with only three Pokémon lost. Personality In the past, Glenn was rude, overly-competitive, arrogant, and a bully. He greedily took Sean’s Pokémon to battle despite it meant to be a tag battle and ignored his advice. He was also a sore loser but realized the error of his ways when pointed out to him. After apologizing, he became less arrogant and mean towards Sean and Mick and became a better friend. In the present, he is adventurous, calm, collected, but still can become hot-headed when provoked. He also believes to have respect, one needs to earn it. He refuses to apologize or be lectured for actions he feels are justified and has a large amount of pride. While usually polite, he can be rude to those he doesn’t like. He also has grown a much more caring side to his Pokémon and will treat them strictly, but also kindly and fairly, especially if they work their hardest. He also becomes a much more gracious loser as he doesn’t get upset when losing and learns from it instead. Despite this, he still can get frustrated when losing, showing he still has a competitive side. He also has a great deal of pride and doesn’t like avoiding a direct battle. He tends to look down on those who use cowardly battling styles, such as constant protect and poison or burn combos Accomplishments Badges # Trio Badge # Insect Badge # Bolt Badge # Quake Badge # Jet Badge # Freeze Badge # Legend Badge # Wave Badge Tournaments Vertress Unova League Conference: Winner Clubsplosion: Top 4 (Lost to Sean) Pokemon World Tournament Junior Cup: Top 2 (Lost to Mick) Pokémon on Hand Pokémon at Professor Junipers